Sixties' Sweethearts
by ellina HOPE
Summary: The Outsiders meets Sailor Moon. Follow along as our girls fall in love with the greasers we know so well. Next up is Serena Tsukino and Dallas Winston.
1. Reasons

This is the second of what will (hopefully) be more one-shots in this universe. For normalcy's sake, I'm using the American dub names for the girls. Serena is Usagi; Amy is Ami; Lita is Makoto; Raye is Rei; Mina is Minako; Trista is Setsuna; Hotaru is Hotaru. (Is it bad that I was Hotaru had a less Japanese sounding name? I just can't imagine an authentically Japanese girl making a lot of friends in 1960's Tulsa, Oklahoma. I guess that makes me a terrible person.)

DISCLAIMER: I own no one associated with the Sailor Moon franchise or the Outsiders novel and subsequent adaptations.

Couples: **Amy Anderson and Two-Bit Matthews** (with Serena Tsukino and Sodapop Curtis as a minor couple)

Two-Bit Matthews sat hunched on the hood of his car with his heels solidly balanced on the front bumper. He squinted his eyes in the dying light and took one last drag from his cigarette. He flicked away the spent butt with a slight frown and started patting down his jacket. That couldn't have been his last cancer stick – he bought a new pack just yesterday afternoon. Though, that was before he spent a night in jail with Sodapop. He went in to the joint with a full pack and went out with a half-empty one. Those damn cops were stealing his cigarettes; Two-Bit was sure of it.

With an exaggeratedly huffy sigh, he folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the library across the street. How long did it take one girl to get a book? He shook his head and sighed again. What a perfect time to run outta smokes.

"Hey Two-Bit," was the only warning he received as two people joined him in staring across the street. "What's up, man?" He cocked one eyebrow and slid off the hood of his car easily as he tried to look like he wasn't waiting.

"Hey Ponyboy." He acknowledged easily as he jammed his hands in his pockets. "You got a cancer stick? I'm all out." As Ponyboy searched his pockets, Two-Bit turned to the second intruder, a relatively short blonde girl with a bizarre pig-tailed hairstyle. "Hey Serena. You hear Soda's been released?"

"Yup," she smiled widely at the mention of her boyfriend and rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back, "Ponyboy and me are gonna go visit him at work. Feel like giving us a ride?"

"Thanks Pony," Two-Bit took the cigarette gratefully and lit it immediately. He inhaled deeply as he turned back to Serena, "any other day, and I'd be more than happy to escort you two kiddies to the grand ol' DX. But, as it is, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh yeah?" Ponyboy asked as Serena elbowed him in the ribs conspiratorially, "anyone we know?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He paused for dramatic effect and another drag. "And my very reliable sources tell me that they're right over there, in that building," Two-Bit pointed with his smoking cigarette to the library; its illuminated windows glowed warmly in the evening.

"Why don't you go in there and get 'em, then?" Serena asked, tugging on her pigtails. "That'd be easier than just waiting out here, huh?"

"He can't," Pony supplied with a smirk, "he's banned from the library." His gray-green eyes shined with mischief and Two-Bit returned the grin.

"You are not!" Gasped the single female as she stared incredulously at Two-Bit who, for his part, looked oddly proud. He scratched at his sideburns and looked at Serena from the corner of his eye.

"Build one fort outta the encyclopedias and you're banned for life." Serena started laughing in outright disbelief and he smiled privately to himself as he took another drag from the cigarette. The nicotine and the conversation really helped to calm his nerves.

"Hey!" Serena cut off her own giggles as she pointed across the street. "Is that them?" Sure enough, a slight, feminine figure was making its way out of the library.

"Yup, that's her," Two-Bit inhaled once more on the cancer stick before giving it to Ponyboy to finish. "Gotta go – you kids be careful walkin' to the DX, okay?" He all but vaulted over the hood of his car in his haste.

"Sure thing," Ponyboy called after him as Serena cocked her head. "What?"

"Nothing... she just looks really familiar... Is that who I think it is?"

"Maybe," Pony grinned to himself as he steered her down the street. "Two-Bit's been after her for weeks now."

"Is he serious about her? 'Cause she's my friend," she whispered as they walked, "and if he's not, I'll kill 'im."

"I think he's serious," he shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, "I mean, he doesn't smoke around her. That's gotta say something."

Two-Bit, for his part, wasn't paying any attention as he left the kids and dashed across the street, almost getting himself run over in the process. He flipped off the driver and hopped over the curb before stuttering to a stop in front of a delicate looking girl with blue hair and an arms full of books.

"Hi Amy," he greeted her with a chivalrous bow as he inclined his head ever-so-slightly. Amy blushed and pulled the novels tighter to her chest.

"Good evening... Two-Bit," she replied haltingly. It had been the hardest for her to call him by his preferred nickname.

"Oh, here," Two-Bit tried to take the books from her, "let me carry those for ya."

"That's quite all right," she declined primly with her head held high, "I can manage by myself."

"Aww, c'mon Amycakes," Two-Bit cajoled as she started walking away. "What's wrong?"

"I heard you were arrested again, Keith," Amy pointed out, not even bothering to look over her shoulder to see if he was following. It didn't take much for him to catch up to and fall in step with her.

"So? Soda was arrested too and –" He tried to explain.

"Sodapop has Serena to deal with," Amy reminded him. "You should count yourself lucky that I'm not as loud as she is," she muttered as she tried to pick up the pace. It was easy for him to match her speed and she frowned when he once again caught up with her. She gave him a sidelong glance as she walked, "Two-Bit, what did you even do to get arrested?" She paused and shook her head, "never mind, that's a stupid question. Considering your habits, it's not something I'd want to know. Don't tell me."

"Now hang on there," Two-Bit implored, clearly offended by her insinuations. He took a gentle hold of her elbow to insure that she didn't run off. "I didn't get picked up for stealing. Hell, you know I wouldn't get caught stealing – I'm too good for that, baby." Amy rolled her eyes as he winked before continuing. "Me and Soda, we were just fooling around. We were doing gymnastics, like handstands and back flips, that kind of thing. That's all."

"Gymnastics," Amy repeated skeptically. "The police arrested you for doing gymnastics. I don't believe that, Keith." She rewarded his honesty with a decidedly dirty look. "The police have better things to do than arrest a couple hoods walking on their hands, especially in this town."

"I know!" He threw his hands up in the air, "that's what I said! There is so much worse stuff we could've been doing. Shoot, they should give us a medal! You'd think they'd count it a blessing. You wanna know what they said?" He didn't even wait for her to reply before exploding with, "they said we were disturbing the peace! Can you believe it, Ames?"

The way she arched an eyebrow at him said, quite clearly, that she could indeed believe it and she did, in fact, believe it. "C'mon baby, don't be like that." Two-Bit tried to put his arm around her but she shook him off and turned her head away, refusing to look at him.

They walked a little while longer in silence. It was far from comfortable or companionable. Two-Bit gnawed on the inside of his cheek and wondered if he remembered to lock his car. They were a good few blocks away from where he had parked and he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder to check to see if his car was still there. If he squinted well enough, he could almost make out the shadowy shape of what could've been his Plymouth.

His attention, short as its span was, was brought back to the present when Amy suddenly stopped and stood in front of him in the middle of the sidewalk. She toed at the cement and stared at her feet as her fingers tightened around the edges of her books. It took her a few moments to finally look him in the face. Her knuckles were nervous white and she couldn't meet his eyes for more than a second at a time.

"What is it, Amy?" He demanded gruffly, jamming his hands in his pockets and unconsciously tracing the shape of his switchblade.

She spent another moment taking a deep breath before finally blurting, "why do you spend time with me?"

"Come again?" He asked with no real intention of making her repeat her question. "Why do _I _spend time with _you_? Shoot doll," he laughed, trying to break the tension, "you should be asking yourself that." He moved to walk around her and continue their aimless meander but she held strong.

"I'm serious, Keith." He cringed. Again with that name!

"Why do you gotta go and call me that?" He groused, mentally patting himself on the back when she smiled faintly. It was her first smile all evening.

"Because it's your name," she reminded him gently, "and I'm still waiting. Why do you hang out with me?" Her delicate smile turned self-deprecating as she resumed walking. Two-Bit followed after her, listening as she formed her own counter-argument.

"I'm not your usual kind of girl. For one thing, I'm not blonde," she glanced up at her blue bangs, "I yell at you for shoplifting and getting arrested. I have as many books as you have exes. And, while you've probably never cracked a book in your life, I've never been on a date." She admitted the last part quietly, defeatedly, as she focused on her sneakers; they were blinding white in the inky darkness. "But really, we've got nothing in common. So, why do you spend time with me?" Amy stopped again and looked him full in the face, expecting a serious answer.

Two-Bit cleared his throat nervously. Amy's questions and observations were honestly things he had been wondering himself. Why did he spend time with her? It wasn't just that some of his buddies were dating some of her girlfriends – it was more than a relationship of civil convenience. He'd hated plenty of Evie's and even Sandy's friends.

What was so damn endearing about the little bookworm that he went out of his way to bump into her in the halls? Why did he then walk her to class, making sure to glare pointedly at any soc who happened to be scowling in their direction? And what made him always promise to meet her for lunch, so she could drive off campus with him and the boys, even though she just sat in the back next to Ponyboy, reading a book? How did her quiet presence intrigue him more than any other rowdy broad's he met at Buck's or the Dingo?

And then, as he looked at her looking at him, Two-Bit realized what it was and he could've laughed at the simplicity of the situation.

"Shoot, doll," he kicked at the sidewalk with an aw shucks shrug, "I spend time with you because I wanna." He looked up at her through his eyelashes with a grin that was the definition of mischievous.

"But _why_?" She almost whined and, had it been any other girl, it would've annoyed him. But this was Amy and Amy always asked questions because she liked answers.

"Do I need a reason?" He quipped and slid an arm around her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off this time, and he celebrated the small victory. "I just like you – like being around ya', and that's all there is to it."

"Why do you like me, though? It just doesn't make sense!" It was really bothering her – this whole not being logical thing. Personally, he found it amusing. Already, he could tell that this them thing was going to be a lot of fun.

"Does it have to make sense, baby doll? Do I need a reason to dig you? Do I need a reason to want to see you in the hall or walk you to class or kiss you at your locker? I just wanna do those things 'cause, well... I don't know. I just do." Two-Bit shrugged, embarrassed when she didn't say anything.

Finally, Amy licked her lips and stammered, "you want... to kiss me?" Her voice was small and shy and he laughed as he pulled her closer.

"Yup," he admitted cheerfully as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, "and you better not ask me why."


	2. Expectations

This is the second of what will (hopefully) be more one-shots in this universe. For normalcy's sake, I'm using the American dub names for the girls. Serena is Usagi; Amy is Ami; Lita is Makoto; Raye is Rei; Mina is Minako; Trista is Setsuna; Hotaru is Hotaru.

As a note: each chapter is its own story, meaning that couples mentioned in previous chapters will be negated. Even though Two-Bit was paired with Amy in the first chapter, he will be paired with Lita this time around and, no, that doesn't mean he's a man whore cheating on Amy. In this particular instance, he and Amy probably never dated.

Similarly, even though Serena was with Soda last chapter, she is with Dally this time around. Does that mean she and Soda broke up/have not yet dated? No, it means she is with Dally and she was never and will never be with Sodapop. Kosher?

DISCLAIMER: I own no one associated with the Sailor Moon franchise or the Outsiders novel and subsequent adaptations.

Couples: **Dallas Winston and Serena Tsukino** (with Two-Bit Matthews and Lita Kino as a minor couple)

Was it strange that she was a little scared of her date? She didn't really know what had possessed her to say yes when Lita begged her to double – okay, yeah, she did. Two-Bit was a great guy, no doubts about that, but Lita hadn't known what kind of first date guy he was. Was he gonna expect too much? Was she gonna expect too much? Or were they not gonna expect enough? Too much _what_? Enough _what_? Touching. And then Lita had made grabbing-groping motions with her hands while laughing hysterically. So, naturally, a double-date would get rid of that awkward uncertainty, because no one wants to make out with friends sitting right there in the car.

As it was, Lita and Two-Bit were busy in the backseat trying to eat the other's face first. That left Serena sitting shotgun next to Dally – oh yes, Dallas Winston – in awkward silence punctuated by randomly obscene grunts and assorted noises from behind them. Lita had already banged her knee into Serena's head twice.

So far, they hadn't really said anything to each other. Not that she expected Dally to be a regular chatterbox, but still. She had at least expected him to try and pull a move or something. Get to second base. Unhook her bra through her sweater if nothing else. But, no, nothing. He just sat there slouched low in the seat with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the air in front of him. The boy had a lot of anger.

That was a part of why Serena had been hesitant about going out with him. As a rule, she stayed away from angry boys – angry people in general. They made her nervous. Dallas made her nervous. Very nervous. She hadn't moved since they pulled into the drive-in. Her hands were still folded on her knees and she wasn't really sure she had feet anymore, since they felt like they were a part of the floor at this point. Not to mention, she was getting hungry.

Serena sighed and leaned her head against the window glass. This was not how she had planned to spend her Friday night.

"What?" It took her a second to realize that, yes, the question was directed at her and, sure, she should probably respond. She sat up in her seat and turned to look at Dally who was studying her with narrowed eyes. Serena felt frozen, dumb, as she stared at him. His eyebrows were raised expectantly. "You sighed," he clarified impatiently. "Not havin' fun?"

"Oh, no, no," she stammered eloquently, "I, uh... I'm hungry. That's all." She fell forward a little as Lita kicked her seat. Resisting the urge to look over her shoulder, she cleared her throat and smoothed over her lap.

"Well?" Dally asked, reaching for something in his back pocket as he grabbed the door handle. Mouth open, she blinked at him with her fingers still tangled in the fabric of her skirt. He rolled his eyes and shook his wallet at her. "Let's go get some popcorn." She closed her jaw with a quiet snap as he turned around to address the amorous couple in the back. "Two-Bit, you want a Coke?" His only answer was a hand flapping in his face.

The trip to the concession stand was, in the barest terms possible, awkward. Serena lagged a few steps behind, in case Dally wanted to pretend he was out with some other chick. It was also so she didn't start a conversation with him, because she just couldn't go anywhere with someone and not talk to them. And he seemed like the kind of guy who didn't like talk. At least, not with her. Serena inhaled and puffed out her cheeks as she rubbed at her arms. Golly, but it was cold. Even with a sweater, she could feel it.

"C'mon," Dallas ordered roughly as he grabbed a hold of her hand and started tugging her along. As they walked, she noticed a few of the guys – greaser and soc alike – giving Dally dirty looks. When they caught her staring, the boys directed their glares at her. With an almost inaudible squeak, Serena drew closer to her escort. He glanced down at her. "What?"

"I'm cold," she admitted thickly in embarrassment. All she seemed to do around him was complain in very short sentences. He sighed and dropped her hand as he struggled out of his jacket. "What are you...?"

"Here." Irritated, he all but shoved the garment at her. When she didn't take it, he rolled his eyes and draped his jacket around her shoulders. "There," he tugged on the collar a little; her slight frame was practically swallowed by the material. "Now c'mon."

Serena dutifully followed him, managing to keep the jacket shut with one hand. It smelled like leather, sweat and some kind of soap – maybe shaving cream, but she couldn't say for sure. Keeping a surreptitious eye on her guide, she rubbed her cheek against her shoulder and inhaled deeply. All in all, it was a nice, clean smell. It was definitely a smell she could get used to. With a bright smile, she pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Hey!" She called out as she hurried to catch up, "wait up!"

The concession stand wasn't very crowded; it certainly had a shorter line than Serena would have expected on a Friday. Not that she would have minded a long wait. Wearing his jacket, she felt a lot braver about talking to Dally. She babbled about school, described how the socy boys in Amy and Pony's advanced classes sometimes tried to mess with them at school but it was okay because Two-Bit and Steve were there to watch out for them. She rambled about hanging at the DX, told him about all the girls that glared at her for talking to Soda while he worked on their cars, which was dumb because everyone knew she and Soda were practically siblings.

Dallas, for his part, didn't seem particularly interested in what she had to say but he didn't appear to be bored or bothered by her chatter. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, as she mimicked a particularly nasty face a girl had made at her behind Soda's back. She couldn't hold it for long before she dissolved into loud giggles.

"Would you just _shut up_?" A boy behind them finally exploded. Serena choked on her laughter as he started to rant. "Do you ever stop talking? I'm being serious here – do you? 'Cause from where I'm standing, doll, it looks like it's impossible for you to be quiet."

With a red face, Serena shrunk deeper into the jacket and bit her lower lip. "Sorry..." Despite her hardest efforts, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Next to her, Dally clenched his hands into angry fists. His knuckles turned white as he set his jaw.

"Oh jeez – you're not crying, are you?" The boy – a soc in a checkered madras shirt – asked in a loud voice. "What's the matter baby?"

"Would _you_ just shut up?" Dallas said in a dangerous voice as he turned around. Serena stood frozen as the air thickened with tension. This was most certainly not going to end well.

"I aint talkin' to you, pal," the soc sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, "so this isn't any of your business."

"You're talking to my date, _pal_," Dally informed him coolly, "so that makes this my business." The other kids in line felt the change in atmosphere and most of them hurried to pick out what snacks they wanted.

"Shoot, that's your date?" The boy laughed incredulously, "I thought she was your sister. Not much of a looker, is she? Not with that weird hair going on. Is she easy at least?"

That was more than enough for Dallas Winston. He granted the boy a pleasant, deadly smile before punching him soundly in the jaw. The boy covered his face with trembling hands as Dally took a step back, loosely shaking his fist. He flexed his fingers experimentally and asked "all right there?" in a faux-friendly voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The boy slurred in a jumbled mess of vowels, consonants and pain. "Goddamn greaser!"

"You insulted my girl. Plus," he pondered as he inspected his already reddening knuckles, "I just don't like you."

'I'm on a date with a psychopath,' Serena thought as the boy took off running. 'A bona fide psychopath.' With shocked, wide eyes, she watched Dally wiggle his fingers experimentally.

"Son of a bitch had a damn hard head," he muttered to himself as he tried to determine the extent of the damage. Looking at him, so calm after punching someone, Serena couldn't help the singular, half-hysterical giggle. It was a nervous reflex. "What?" He glanced at her.

"Nothing," she hurried to elaborated, "you just punched a guy in the face – a complete stranger."

"He was a jackass," Dallas defended.

"You still punched a guy in the face."

"So?" He refused to look at her as he grabbed two cups of popcorn. He handed her one and said, "the punk was trash talkin' you."

"Lots of guys trash talk me," she explained gently, "I'm a girl with a very unique hairdo." She flicked her eyes upward to indicate the twin buns on either side of her head. "You can't go around punching every jerk who's rude to me, Dally."

"Says who?" He muttered darkly as he paid the terrified concession stand attendee.

"What?"

"Nothin'. You want a Coke?"

The trip back to the car was no less quiet but far more comfortable. They walked side by side, their shoulders occasionally bumping. Serena smiled privately to herself as she played with the cuff of Dally's jacket. She felt something brush against her hand and, blushing, she laced her fingers through Dally's. It was small and it was innocent, but she enjoyed the gesture while she could. It was definitely a step in the right direction.

She was almost disappointed when they reached the car – it meant more sitting next to each other, trying to ignore what was going on in the back seat and pretending to be interested in a movie that was decidedly uninteresting. She couldn't even recall the main character's name, or even if there was a main character. They stood at the passenger side door, both unwilling to drop the other's hand.

"Hey," Dallas said suddenly as he untangled their fingers.

"Yeah?" She blinked at him in the dim light. He took her popcorn from her and balanced both cups precariously on the hood of the car.

"I wanna take you out. For real. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Um," Serena blushed and stared down at her shoes as she shyly bit her lip. "No," she admitted slowly and kicked at the ground, "I'm not doing anything."

"Good," and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. In true Dallas Winston fashion, the operation was executed in one fluid move; he didn't bother asking for permission and he didn't give her the option of pulling away. His hands were rough from playing football, riding in the rodeo and whatever shenanigans he got himself into and he kissed her thoroughly – licking, sucking and even biting a little – as she held on to his wrists, whimpering faintly.

Finally, they separated. He was panting harshly and it took her a moment to get her breathing under control. Blushing, she tucked a bit of hair behind her hair. "So..." She began, grinning like a giddy idiot.

"I'll pick you up around seven," he told her, looking oddly proud of himself as he handed her her snack back. He popped a piece of his own popcorn in his mouth and held open the passenger door for her. Inside the car, Lita and Two-Bit sat next to each other with only slightly mussed hair. Lita wiggled her fingers in a suggestive wave and Two-Bit winked at them both.

"Seven it is," Serena told him as she got in the car, primly tucking her skirt around her legs. "So," she turned around to address the couple in the back. "What'd you two kids do while we were gone?"


End file.
